


New Romance

by cas_septimus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, but not really, dont hope too much, h/c gagal, more like angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk merasakan cinta dan lelaki yang selalu ditemuinya di lift bukanlah pengecualian.<br/>...<br/>Ditulis untuk TakaburChallenge,<br/>Kolaborasi Starlight Midnight dan wickedprincess</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk event ‘TAKABUR’ dari FFn World.  
> Pairing: S. Korea (Im Yong Soo) & Taiwan (Huang Mei Li).  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance.  
> Rating: T.  
> New Romance © Starlight Midnight, berkolaborasi dengan wickedprincess

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mei sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk merasakan cinta dan lelaki yang selalu ditemuinya di lift bukanlah pengecualian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mei masuk ke dalam lift dengan kesal, Alfred benar-benar membuatnya jengkel dengan semua ulahnya di kantor dan mengakibatkan dia harus pergi ke _Head Quarter_ di Paris dalam minggu ini. Dia tidak akan semarah ini jika saja Mei belum sampai 24 jam menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul setelah dikirim ke Mexico untuk bergabung dengan tim yang anggotanya berasal dari seluruh dunia untuk memikirkan cara menutup sumur di lepas pantai yang meledak dan pipa sumurnya bocor sehingga minyak mentah mengapung di atas permukaan laut.

Pintu lift terbuka, tapi bukan berarti Mei sudah sampai di lantai apartemennya. Sekarang baru lantai 1 dan seorang lelaki yang tingginya 183 cm masuk ke dalam lift, melemparkan senyuman padanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga.

Tanya kenapa Mei sampai tahu tinggi badan lelaki itu dengan spesifik padahal pekerjaanya sebagai _enginner_ dan bukan orang _fashion_.

Laki-laki itu adalah salah satu personel _boyband_ kegemaran Mei yang membuatnya berubah jadi _fangirl_ _hardcore_ di dalam apartemennya pada waktu kosongnya yang langka.

Walau tidak sampai tahap _sasaeng_ sih. Dia saja baru tahu mereka satu gedung tiga bulan yang lalu.

Hanya keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Bertiga karena ada seorang lelaki tua juga di lift yang bersama Mei sejak masuk ke lift di _basement_ tadi. Kalau tidak salah lihat, dia tadi menekan tombol lantai 7.

_Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka dan lelaki tua itu keluar. Saat pintu lift tertutup dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, Mei merasakan jaraknya dengan idolanya mendadak terlalu dekat dan saat menoleh, lelaki itu tepat di sampingnya. Memberikan senyuman yang membuat Mei menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

“Ada apa, Im- _ssi_?”

“Jadi bagaimana?” tanyanya tetap menyinggungkan senyuman yang membentuk dua lesung pipi.

Mungkin bagi _fangirl_ lainnya, ini seperti mimpi jadi nyata dan mungkin banyak yang histeris atau langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan lelaki itu. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk Mei. Dia cukup terluka tiga kali. Dia sudah sampai tahap tidak mempercayai cinta maupun layak menerima cinta dari seseorang.

“Mei?”

Mei menatap lelaki itu tepat ke matanya—yang masih tetap tersenyum dan membuat Mei mempertanyakan apakah dia tidak lelah—dan menghela napas panjang. “Tolong jangan dekati aku.”

Pintu lift sekali lagi terbuka dan Mei keluar dari lift. Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mengikuti di belakangnya dan saat membuka pintu apartemennya, lelaki itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

“Im- _ssi_ , tolonglah,” Mei meminta dengan frustasi. Dia bukannya tidak pernah menjelaskan kepada lelaki itu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Tapi lelaki itu berkeras jika dirinya bisa mengubah ketakutannya jika mereka bersama.

“Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang Mei, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menyakinkanmu.”

“Terserah.”

Mei masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu apartemennya, membiarkan lelaki bernama lengkap Im Yong Soo itu berdiri di luar. Dia lalu meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Sebenarnya akan lebih tepat kalau kepalanya yang butuh disiram dengan air dingin karena mengabaikan lelaki itu.

Setelah meminum air dingin, Mei mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk dibuat makan malam. Di saat yang sama, batinnya terus bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu tetap berada di luar atau dia sudah menyerah. Logikanya berteriak dia pasti sudah pergi, tapi hatinya memaksa Mei untuk melihat ke luar apartemennya.

Tahu jika perasaan dan logikanya jika berdebat membuatnya _bad mood_ yang mengakibatkan rasa makanan yang dimasaknya menjadi aneh, maka Mei memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju ruang tamu di mana ada layar monitor yang terhubung dengan kamera kecil yang memperlihatkan luar pintu apartemennya.

“ _Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Im-ssi?_ ” suara Mei yang tidak sengaja menekan layar untuk memperdengarkan suaranya— _interkom_ lebih spesifiknya—membuat lelaki itu mendekatkan diri ke kamera dan menekan tombol untuk bisa berbicara dengannya.

“ _Aku bilang aku tidak akan menyerah untukmu bukan, Mei?_ ”

Mei melepaskan tangannya dari monitor dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Mei melarikan diri ke Seoul untuk bekerja, melupakan kenangan masa lalunya dan bukan untuk mendapatkan cinta lagi.

_‘_ _Kiku ... aku harus melakukan apa pada lelaki keras kepala ini?_ _’_

Pintu apartemennya di buka dan lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Mei menatap laki-laki itu tidak mengerti, kenapa harus dirinya?

“Kau bodoh.”

“Jika untukmu, aku tidak keberatan,” tawanya yang membuat Mei menghela napas panjang.

Mei membukakan pintu untuk Yong Soo dan membiarkannya masuk ke apartemennya. Di mana dia adalah orang pertama yang dibiarkannya masuk ke apartemennya setelah kepindahannya ke Seoul setengah tahun yang lalu.

Mei punya catatan buruk dalam berhubungan dengan lelaki.

Mantan pacarnya yang pertama—cinta pertamanya sejak SMA—mencampakkannya dengan alasan gaji Mei yang lebih tinggi darinya dan dia merasa harga dirinya terluka dengan hal itu. Tidak lama setelah mencampakkan Mei, dia menikah dengan perempuan lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Mantan pacarnya yang kedua adalah seorang lelaki berkebangsaan Jepang. Sebenarnya mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan dan tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum hari bahagia itu, saat Kiku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mei. Selamanya.

Mantan pacarnya yang terakhir—sebenarnya Mei bahkan tidak merasa pacaran dengannya—adalah seorang lelaki berkebangsaan Australia. Dialah orang yang membuatnya keluar dari masa terpuruknya setelah Kiku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi Mei sudah mulai mati rasa dengan mencintai seseorang maupun menerima cinta seseorang, sehingga membuat Jett meninggalkannya.

Dan Mei sudah menjelaskan kepada Im Yong-Soo tentang semua itu. Tapi dia tetap keras kepala untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengubah pemikiran Mei soal cinta.

“Im Yong Soo, apa jatuh cinta sama dengan menjadi orang bodoh dan keras kepala?” bisik Mei.

Laki-laki  itu tidak mendengarnya karena tengah bermain dengan kucing di ruang tamu.

* * *

 

Mei baru saja menutup pintu taksi saat ponselnya bergetar dua kali, tanda pesan masuk. Dia mengernyit begitu melihat nama pengirimnya.

 

_From: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Have a safe flight :))_

 

Oke. Bagaimana Im Yong-Soo bisa tahu nomornya?

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, **bagaimana dia bisa punya kontak Im Yong-Soo?**

Tiba-tiba Mei merasakan amarah membara dalam dirinya. Hanya ada satu penjelasan atas ini, dan Mei tidak menyukainya. Dia langsung mengirim balasannya.

 

_To: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_It’s not nice for using other’s goods without their permission._

Tidak sampai setengah menit, Mei sudah mendapat balasannya kembali.

 

_From: Yong-Soo-_ oppa

_Maaf. Tapi kurasa ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan nomormu._

Mei menggertakkan giginya. Dia menjalani minggu yang berat, dia tidak butuh seorang idola mengutak-atik dan melakukan entah apa pada ponselnya. Persetan kalau dia punya poster besar _boyband_ mereka di kamarnya.

Belum sempat Mei membalas, Im Yong-Soo sudah mengirim pesan lagi.

 

_From: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Tapi aku bersumpah aku hanya memasukan kontakku saja, aku tidak mengutak-atik ponselmu._

 

_“_ Itu bukan alasan,” Mei menggeram.

 

_To: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

Tetap saja tidak sopan. Heran rasanya karena tahu kau seorang _public figure_.

 

_From: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Aww, jangan marah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam saat kau kembali ke Seoul?_

Rahang Mei mengeras. Apa-apaan?!

 

_To: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Aku membiarkanmu masuk ke apartemenku, membiarkanmu main dengan kucingku dan makan masakanku._

_Lalu sebagai gantinya kau menggeratak barang-barangku. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah kok._

_From: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Mei. Aku tidak menggeratak barang-barangmu._

_To: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Ponselku ada di dalam tas kalau kau lupa._

Lewat lima menit, Im Yong-Soo tak kunjung menjawab. Mei menghela nafas berat, lalu mengirim pesan terakhir untuk laki-laki itu.

 

_To: Yong-Soo_ -oppa

_Dan **tidak,** Im-_ ssi. _Aku tidak akan makan malam denganmu._

_Aku tidak tertarik._

Mei ragu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengetik kata ‘ _padamu’._

Setelah pesan terkirim, dia menghapus kontak Im Yong-Soo dan mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

 Berita bagusnya, Im Yong-Soo tidak mencoba menghubungi Mei lagi.

* * *

 Hal terakhir yang ingin Mei lihat saat ini adalah Im Yong-Soo bersandar pada pintu apartemennya **.** Sayangnya itulah hal pertama yang dia lihat saat keluar dari lift.

“Mei!” Im Yong-Soo tersenyum lebar begitu melihatnya.

Mei tidak repot-repot membalas cengirannya. Dia menjalani minggu yang sangat menyebalkan, dan laki-laki itu adalah salah satu penyebabnya. “Permisi,” ujarnya datar sambil memandang gagang pintu.

Senyuman Im Yong-Soo perlahan luntur. “Mei….”

“Tolong minggir, Im- _ssi_ ,” ujar Mei lelah. “Aku ingin segera istirahat.”

Im Yong-Soo mengangguk canggung, dia menyingkir dari jalan. Tapi sebelum Mei masuk kedalam, dia memberanikan diri untuk menahan bahunya.

Mei memejamkan matanya, dia menghela nafas lelah. “Ada apa lagi, Im- _ssi_?”

“Aku ingin minta maaf,” ujar Im Yong-Soo. “Kau tahu, tentang ponselmu.”

Mei mengangguk tanpa sudi berpaling, yang di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kasur. “Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Im _-ssi._ Sekarang bisa tolong lepaskan?”

Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya. Mei langsung masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa dan menutup pintu di depan wajah sang idola.

* * *

Mei terbangun ketika sudah beranjak malam. Perutnya keroncongan, dia memang belum makan apa-apa selain cemilan dari pesawat. Ketika dia sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengisi perut, dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk. Mei langsung mengangkat telpon ketika ponselnya berdering, Mei bahkan tidak mengecek siapa yang menelponnya karena kemungkinan besar itu _Alfred._ Lagi. Dan dia tidak mau repot-repot bersikap manis pada laki-laki itu saat ini. “Al. Serius, apa lagi kali ini?” ujarnya sambil menuangkan susu untuk dirinya.

Alfred tidak langsung menjawab. Namun ketika laki-laki itu bersuara, Mei nyaris tersedak.

“Uh, Mei? Ini aku, Yong-Soo.”

Tentu saja itu Im Yong-Soo.

“Ah, Im- _ssi_ ,” ujar Mei setelah menenggak segelas air. “Maaf, kukira teman kantor. Ada apa?”

“Ah.” Im Yong-Soo terdengar lega. “Syukurlah, kukira kau masih marah padaku.”

Huh. “Maaf, Im- _ssi,_ tapi sebenarnya aku masih kesal,” ujar Mei. Dia orang yang menghargai privasi, dan Im Yong-Soo jelas-jelas melanggar batas pribadinya, baginya ini adalah suatu kejahatan besar.

Im Yong-Soo tertawa gugup. “Ah, Mei. Maafkan aku tapi-“

“Im- _ssi_ , aku serius,” potong Mei. “Kau tidak boleh memakai barang orang tanpa seizin yang punya. Kau pastinya tahu apa itu privasi.”

Di luar apartemennya, Im Yong-Soo menelan ludah gugup. “Oke, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu.”

Mei mengangguk. “Ya, aku tahu. Dan memang semestinya begitu.”

“Oke.”

Hening sejenak.

“Itu saja, Im _-ssi?_ ” Tanya Mei, bersiap menutup telpon dan membuat mie instan untuk makan malam.

“Uhh… sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau tahu, sebagai permohonan maaf.”

Mei menghela nafas berat. Laki-laki ini keras kepalanya sudah sampai tahap menyebalkan. “Im- _ssi,_ ” ujarnya pelan. “Bukankah aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau makan malam denganmu?”

Im Yong-Soo menggigit bibirnya di luar sana. “Uhm, kupikir kau tidak serius saat itu. Kau tahu, minggu yang buruk, panggilan mendadak dari kantor dan kau harus terbang lagi padahal baru saja sampai. Orang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan-"

"Aku sedang berpikir jernih atau tidak saat itu sama sekali bukan masalah," potong Mei. "Intinya aku tidak mau makan malam denganmu, Im _-ssi_. Dan kau baru saja memberikan alasan lain bagiku untuk menolak _mu_."

"...menolak makan malam? Dengar, Mei. Aku tahu aku salah, karena itu aku mengajakmu makan malam, sebagai permohonan maaf dan kita juga bisa bicara meluruskan masalah dan-"

"Satu-satunya masalah adalah  **kau,** Im Yong-Soo. Kau masalahnya, kalau kau ingin minta maaf padaku atas semuanya, maka lebih baik kau hapus nomorku, lupakan aku dan pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku karena untuk keseribu kalinya,  _i don't interest into romance anymore_. Terutama jika bersama laki-laki keras kepala yang tidak menghargai pendapat orang lain," potong Mei sengit. Kesabarannya sudah habis, dia tidak bisa lagi menghadapi Im Yong-Soo yang amat keras kepala dan semua kelakuannya yang membuat Mei merasa tidak nyaman dan bersalah.

Im Yong-Soo tidak bersuara untuk beberapa saat, tapi dia juga tidak mematikan panggilannya. Mei menggunakan jeda waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, nafasnya terengah. Dia sudah mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam padanya, inti dari apa yang mengganggunya sejak Im Yong-Soo, Im Yong-Soo yang merupakan idola ribuan gadis di luar sana jatuh hati padanya, wanita yang sudah muak dengan kata cinta dan tidak siap untuk mengulang kisah roman apapun. Im Yong-Soo yang keras kepala dan terus berusaha meyakinkannya untuk jatuh ke pelukannya, Im Yong-Soo yang terus meminta nomor Mei walau selalu di tolak olehnya untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan; hancurnya hati Im Yong-Soo, berimbas pada pekerjaannya, media mencari tahu, _fangirl_ nya lalu tahu, dan-

"Aku mengerti, Mei." Lamunan Mei dibuyarkan oleh suara Im Yong-Soo yang terdengar lembut dan letih di saat yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf, Mei. Harusnya aku tahu kalau, harusnya aku tahu kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, kalau aku sudah kelewatan." Jeda sejenak. "Aku putus asa, dan orang bisa berbuat hal di luar nalar -oke, aku tahu itu bukan alasan. Tapi tetap saja. Maaf." Im Yong-Soo bicara dan dia memang memaknai setiap kata yang diucapkan.

Mei tidak menjawab.

Im Yong-Soo menarik nafas panjang. "Kau memang punya hak untuk marah, aku mengerti, dan aku harus mengerti. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, Mei," dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku memang mencintaimu dan ingin meyakinkanmu, dengan caraku. Supaya kau bisa percaya padaku dan- oh, Mei, maafkan aku. Cinta memang gila, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menyakitimu, membuatmu tidak nyaman, marah kepadaku-"

"Im _-ssi_ , sudahlah," Mei menghela nafas lelah.

Im yong-Soo langsung bungkam.

"Kita sudahi ini ya," ujar Mei pelan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kau tahu alasaannya. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan _fangirl_ lainnya."

"Mei, kau salah satu diantara mereka." Kali ini dia terdengar agak geli.

Mei memutar matanya. "Aku fans boyband-mu, bukan kau."

"Sama saja."

"Tidak."

Tanpa sadar mereka berbagi senyuman tipis. Mei mengetuk-ngetuk bibir gelas di atas meja sementara Im Yong-Soo bersandar pada dinding luar apartemen Mei, dia tidak kembali ke tempatnya sejak Mei datang, berharap Mei bersedia keluar bersamanya.

"Kau tahu," Im Yong-Soo memulai lagi. "Tadinya aku juga ingin menyatakan cinta untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam ini, di restoran bintang lima. Sayang aku sudah ditolak duluan."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membalas cintamu setelah kau menggeratak barang-barangku?" balas Mei.

"Yah, layak dicoba."

_"You are impossible."_

 Im Yong-Soo berdehem sekali. " _So we are done?"_ Im Yong-Soo tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

" _Not we,_ " ujar Mei kalem. _"You_."

_"I am_ ," ujar Im Yong-Soo. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Mei."

Mei memaafkannya. "Asal jangan buat ini mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu dan membuat wartawan penasaran."

Mei bisa mendengar kekehan Im Yong-Soo, bersamaan dengan hancurnya hati sang idola.

* * *

Keesokan harinya mereka bertemu di lift, Im Yong-Soo memberinya senyuman patah. Namun bagi Mei, senyuman itu menenangkan hatinya.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Akhirnya. Selesai juga))  
> ...  
> dear, starlight midnight. i'm sorry for spoiling your fic.  
> may the force will always be with you /heh  
> sincerely,  
> wickedprincess


End file.
